zapytaj_beczkefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
GRĄ O TRĄ - ZAPYTAJ BECZKĘ 47
Opis odcinka Nowy odcinek Zapytaj Beczkę, czyli programu który udowadnia że w Internecie nie ma głupich pytań, tylko są same głupie filmiki. Dziś ślązacy, syndrom Aspergera, Sasha Grey, dojrzałość niedojrzałych dziewczyn i - jakżeby inaczej - gimbusy! Jednogłośna Opinia Pierdzilion internautów zobaczył poprzedni odcinek i wyraził jednogłośną opinię: "po 46 odcinkach wiem w którym momencie wcisnąć LPM żeby zobaczyć jednogłośną opinię.......czas znaleźć życie...." – 99268mati Pytania *P Krzysiu czy jak zrobi sie tatuaż na chudej rece i potem ręka urośnie to tatułaż się rozciągnie ? ??? - Bolek Lolek *P Krzysiu mówiąc kurwa ludzie upinają mnie że się niekulturalnie wyrażam ale to jest tak naprawdę umowne że kurwa , dupa itp to przekleństwa i stąd się rodzi moje pytanie: Czy gdyby ludzie umówili się że od dziś gruszka będzie znaczyć to samo co kurwa to czy ludzie by kogoś upominali kiedy by powiedział " O gruszka " ? - KrotkoiNatemat *P Krzysiu, czy ciebie też nie wkurza,że wszystko co robimy w telewizji w naszym kraju jest na licencjach i potrafimy zrobić tylko jakieś M jak Miłość i Trudne sprawy? - Zelota XZ *P Krzysiu dlaczego mój kolega to debil? P Krzysiu dlaczego w Polsce co drugi człowiek to debil? - Mr World Square *Czy odpowiadając jeszcze raz na pytanie które zostało odpowiedziane naruszyles jakies prawo wszechswiata... ? - Punkbasista *Czy dziewczyna ubierająca się na różowo, nosząca słodkie ciuszki to normalna dziewczyna czy 'damski odpowiednik pe*ała' czyli 'Pedałka'? - Diamentowa PL *P Krzysiu istnieje takie przysłowie jak ,, Nie wytykaj języka bo ci krowa nasika " , a ja biegam z językiem po kolanach upaprany w błocie całymi dniami i nic :< Powiedz mi czy mam nadal próbować? ; ] - Milolaj Szulc *P Krzysztofie,dlaczego zawsze jak zatrzymuję film to masz wyraz twarzy jak jaskiniowiec z oczopląsem i wadą zgryzu??? - Zaijjo *Krzysiu umiesz sobie wyobrazic człowieka bez pleców? - kostek marczak *P Krzysztofonie, czy czujesz się zawiedziony/rozczarowany widząc jaki poziom intelektualny reprezentują Twoi widzowie? - siunta1987 *Czemu na mnie patrzysz? :C - Avrilla25 *Jeżeli zjadłbym swoją własną tkankę tłuszczową to bym schudł czy przytył ? - krecik023 *Co się stanie jeśli facet weźmie pigułkę antykoncepcyjną ? - Mrsallable *P Jakim to płynem myjesz "wora"? no pochwal sie ! - Gordon Freeman *P Krzysiu, dlaczego w mojej klasie w prywatnej szkole za którą moi rodzice muszą płacić dużo pieniędzy po to żebym miał lepsze nauczanie i nie miał za przeproszeniem debili typowych dla normalnego gimnazjum w klasie, jest osoba psychicznie chora (zespół Aspergera)? - yosaiek *P Krzysiu, dlaczego niektórzy rozmawiają w szkole o grach a nie mogą tego robić po szkole? - Pekuuz *Krzysiu dlaczego większosć youtuberów gdy osiaga np 1000 widzow to powatrza te same slowa czyli "dziekuje wam za te subskrybcjie niegdy sie nie spodziewalem ze bede mial tyle widzow gdy zakladalem ten kanal naprawde nie myslalem ze osiagne taka liczbe widzow " I tak jest za kazdym razem ,mnie zastanawia po jaką cholerę zakladac konto skoro z gory sie wie ze nie bedzie sie miec duzo widzow 1000 - MrOlek6666 *Czemu wszyscy nie są tak fajni jak Ty Krzysztofie. - kakxim *Krzysiu! Dlaczego serial nazywa się "Gra o Tron", skoro jest on wzorowany na "Pieśni Lodu i Ognia", a "Gra o Tron" to jedynie pierwszy tom tegoż cyklu? - MilkuPL *Dlaczego Leo DiCaprio nie dostał nigdy Oskara? - Sheldon Cooper *Krzysiu powiesz mi proszę dlaczego wszyscy wokół mnie uważają, że dziewczyny są dojrzalsze od chłopaków? Ja uważam że to po prostu taki utarty schemat bo kiedy wchodzę na facebooka i czytam posty koleżanek ze szkoły to chce mi się rzygać, płakać i śmiać. Nie da się z nimi przeprowadzić rozmowy na jakimś poziomie. - kakuzu134 *Jestem dziewczyną i nie rozumiem, czemu mężczyźni lubią cycki? - mmuchaaM *P oglądasz mnie czasem? - Sasha Grey *A ciebie co najbardziej denerwuje? - Marcel Banaszek Podkład muzyczny * Danosongs - The Boom Born Blues (intro) * Danosongs - The Jump Bump *Ludwig van Beethoven - Oda do radości *Dies Irae Ciekawostki *Odcinek został rozpoczęty po śląsku, reklamował też tę Wikię. *Pojawiło się tu pierwsze nawiązanie do ThatGuyWithTheGlasses. *Zatrzymany na stop-klatce Gimbus wyglądał jak Krzysztof Kanciarz *Krzysztof dotrzymał obietnicy - faktycznie po osiągnięciu 500 tys. subskrypcji uroczyście powiedział "no wreszcie!", w odcinku #135. Ponad trzy lata później! Kategoria:Sezon 3 Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki z Gimbusem Kategoria:Odcinki z Kanciarzem